


Careful What you Wish For!

by YoRiSeiKu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU!Spies secret organization and shit, M/M, Multi, a bit OOC, slowbuild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoRiSeiKu/pseuds/YoRiSeiKu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren sighed to himself, be careful of what you wish for, then blew a breath out. Yeah, as if his life could get anymore exciting than this. He definitely need sex and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaahhm  
> No sorry, I don't have an excuse. The impulse to write this just kept on scratching at my brain I had to write it down. Loosely based on a book I've read. Forgot the title, I'll hunt it down if anyone is curious.  
> I'll stick to my writing pattern of interchanging POVs.  
> I'm sorry not sorry for having such a penchant for the name Rivaelle.
> 
> First Course Chapter Served.

What is the point in being in Paris if it didn't involve getting drunk on good wine and getting laid?

A barely legal boy with a mop of brown hair and astonishingly green eyes swirled his wine and drank it back.

Eren thought this might be the height of his life. Well given that he was miles and miles away from home, he was happy; away from his adopted family, happy that he landed a job at all in Paris no less, happy that he was sharing a flat with his best friends that he barely manage to chip into, happy that he gets to do things that his adopted sister and parents turn their nose up to.

Besides he has his best friend Armin to make him stop if he ever gets to be too much.

He smiled wickedly at the waiter on his favorite restaurant and gave a saucy wink, motioning for the tab. Too bad it was a work night so he'd have to be early tomorrow. Armin would be beside himself with worry by this time and he wouldn't want a lecture. Giving himself a rueful smile, he finished his drink and prepared to go home.

Eren Yaeger, is a part of a family clan full of doctors. His parents, though both deceased, are doctors. His Uncle, his, adopted family, and sister, is also part of those. A Surgeon and Anesthesiologist respectfully. Of course his family was puzzled why he wasn't also gagging to go to medical school especially after finding out that his parents left him a huge trust fund to use for medical school.

But that isn't a mystery, he's squeamish at the sight of blood. Nothing to be done there, so naturally he was turned to a different path.

A once aspiring chef, now he settled himself as a book translator. Not terribly exciting of course. But it makes use of his uncommonly large knowledge of languages. He's easily fluent in French and German, but fluent also in Italian and Spanish, and a bit of some Japanese and Mandarin. And it was that love of language that led him to his best friend Armin Arlert who he met in college taking up as much language courses with him.

It was also because of Armin that he has a job in Paris, as his grandfather, a publisher, has referred them to some that needed translators. Not a good pay at that but it's better than touching his trust fund.

And so that leaves him to this dreary day at the publishing house in the early hours of the morning. He was the first one to arrive as the owners tend to come at a late hour and his workmate, flatmate and his other best friend, Jean, usually hauls his ass to work three hours after him. Of course it didn't gets his ass fired, sleeping around with the owner, the Freres and the owner's son is security enough. He wasn't about to stoop too low as that, as young as he is and in Paris, even Eren has still some morals and those morals involved not sleeping around married men or women.

He boils on a strong black Parisian coffee and contemplates how to start his day. As of now he is currently translating children's books, that was the sole reason he still contemplated if he already wants to dive in head first to his dreary work. Bucky the beaver with his adventurous morals and steep admonitions to children is making him stay up and away from his desk, almost wanting to loose himself in the parisian street below, with it's lovely cold weather making itself well known through the cold and crisp breeze it brings to his window. Where was the sex and violence that runs rampart to most fiction now? Apparently, those books are not what he was meant to translate to this small publishing house.

Bucky the beaver needs to loose his morals a little and let the pretty colorful sparrow rub against him more.

Eren sighed and looks on to the street below. It's the sex and violence missing in his life talking, the sex was notable in it's absence of many months he was living in Paris. His last partner was not really what he was looking for, it might have been lackluster for him. It's not to say that he had a bad lover, it was just, Louis expected him to be enamored by his charms. Parisian or not, he wasn't dazzled. And it left him uninspired to look for another.

Maybe he could do with a doze of violence, but as it involves blood that makes him puke. He'd rather not. Not that he encountered a lot of violence in his life, he was quite taken care off by his adoptive family, and he has impeccable instinct for his safety.

Eren sighed to himself, _be careful of what you wish for_ , then blew a breath out. Yeah, as if his life could get anymore exciting than this. He definitely need sex and violence.

He'd find one eventually, maybe Jean would luck out and they'd have a translating job, and then he'd find himself in the company of a gentle Frenchman, with wire rimmed glasses, a body to die for, and a penchant for experimental pastas, and maybe even fulfill his dose for sex and violence. Well, maybe not the latter.

Sadly that only leaves him translating Bucky the beaver to look forward to, his quaint little flat, and his best friends to experiment pasta with. Maybe he should look for another lover, Jean certainly always invites him to parties, he should shoot for one. He's not lacking in the looks department, he always stay fit with all the walking he does and the boyish-turning-to-a-man looks serves him well, but it was always said it was his unusual green eyes that can be sometimes flecked with gold on the right light that makes him an absolute head turner.

In the meantime, he better finish translating Bucky the beaver, before another children's book was piled on his head.

A heavy, thunk-thunk on the stairs distracted him from his thoughts and Jean's garbled curse drifted up from the open office door. What was Jean doing here, hours before he hauls his ass to work? He was saved from thinking up an answer when Jean slammed open the door and drags a suitcase in.

“Eren! There you are!” Jean cried in relief.

“Here I am, coffee?”

“We don't have time for coffee man, _you_ don't have time for coffee!”

The what now? Eren frowned and tried to replay their short conversation. He came out blank again. “What? Why?”

Jean looked at him seriously “Really, Jeager, this is _really_ important. If you seriously don't help me out, I-I'll... I'll move out.”

This was a pretty staple threat shared between the flatmates. Only ever used if no creative threats can be thought of, meaning Jean was pretty _serious_ about this.

With a put upon sigh Eren moved to help Jean with the suitcase. “Alright, alright. Where do you need to go and what do you need me to do to cover for you?”

“I'm not going anywhere. _You_ are.”

“Huh? I am?”

“I'm telling you, this is a life and death situation Eren!” Jean, was getting agitated again.

“Okay, calm down, what's the suitcase for?”

“I packed some of your things, some mine, but you'd need those. And for once you're dressed decently, you'll fit in nicely.” Jean gave him a once over.

“Son-of-a-, Jean! What the fuck?! Fit in where? Just calm down and tell me what I need to do and I'll see if can help you.”

“You have to help me Eren,” Jean gave a desperate tone, running his hand to his hair. “I told you, it's a...”

“Yeah, matter of life and death. Could you just tell me what it is?”

Jean sat down at a corner of the desk. “It's nothing too hard, just a translating job for a group of importers, it's on a beautiful estate in the country, wonderful food, wonderful surroundings, being waited on by an army of servants while making mounds of money. You get to dress for fancy dinners, and even flirt with any of those bussiness tycoons. This is a golden opportunity for you Eren.”

Even to Eren it sounded just a bit unreal. “So, why give this 'golden opportunity' to me?”

Jean's shoulder slumped but he gave Eren a very boyish smile. “I promised Marco to go with him at Villa Medici this week.”

Eren gave a shocked gasp. Jean was forever pining for the guy, but ever since he knew about the engagement he stopped hitting on him and settled to pining from afar. They were attending a semi prestigious event, care of Armin's grandfather, when they met Marco Bodt.

“ _The_ Marco?” Eren clarified.

“Yeah, the engagement was broken, last month. And we were good friends, we're _still_ good friends.”

“But?” Eren heard the but there.

“But.. this is like a chance for me Eren, I think I'll go insane if I pass this up!”

“You are insane if you pass it up. He's rich, handsome and charming. Alright Jean, I'll help you. When would I be going?”

“Uh, now actually.”

“But, Jean!-”

“C'mon Eren! I'll take care of the Freres, I'll even explain it to Armin calmly. Be wild and adventurous, it's what you were always looking for, right?”

“Wild and adventurous, in the country.” Eren intoned flatly. “with a bunch of old businessmen no less. Even if I squint, I don't see it.” Eren crossed his arms.

“Aw, c'mon! Think of the money!”

“Bitch,”

No, he's not that broke. Yet.

“All those food and wine, you might even snag an eligible Frenchman in a wire rimmed glasses and slender body.”

“Double bitch,” Eren sighed, he was fighting a loosing battle.

“Just, it's just. I know I'm being selfish here Eren, but... but-”

“I know, you're an asshole, and a jerk, but I'm one of your best friends. So I definitely understand.”

 

Eren stood up to pat him on the shoulder, and Jean gave him one of his boyish smile again.

“So, the limo will pick you up in, about five minutes. They're probably downstairs by now. You'll be reporting to a Mr. Hakim and he'll tell you what to do.”

“Hakim? My Arabic sucks.”

“Don't worry, it's all French to English and back anyway. They're multinational importers, all of them either speak French or English. Piece of cake for you.”

“Tripple bitch,” Eren mumbled.

“Eren, they pay seven hundred euros a day. Suck up the attitude.”

“Fuck, Let's do this.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Rivaelle Leroux, also known as Levi Ackerman, Julien Moreno, Ethan Crowe, Rafael Munoz, Lukas Wagner, and a dozen more or so names and identity, lit a cigarette and took a drag slowly, savoring it's taste.

The last three jobs he took, he was to be a non-smoker, and he just adapted to the role he was supposed to play. He didn't tend to let distractions get to him, addiction, pain, torture and tenderness. He was not emotionless, he only choose to be like that if the occasion suits him.

Like, he could be occasionally merciful if the situation calls for it. If it didn't, he dispenses swift justice, the only mercy he can show to those who don't deserve it.

But whether he needed the smoke or not, he enjoyed it, just as like he could enjoy not to be having it when the situation doesn't call for it anymore.

This job had lasted longer the most of his assignments. They'd been working on his cover for more than two years already. But now the payoff is so very close at hand, and the knowledge of a job smoothly done gives him a cool satisfaction, although, he's going to miss Rivaelle Leroux.

He'd gotten used to him by now, the faint aristocratic charm, the sharp witted ruthlessness, the eye for beauty. He'd had more sex as Rivaelle, than he'd had for a while. Sex was another indulgence he could take or leave, another pleasure to savor if it came his way. He was supposed to be a reckless rake, a charmer. But that's neither here nor there.

Importing arms to whoever could pay the price, at least it wasn't drugs this time. Other jobs came with heroin smuggling, he wasn't comfortable with it, thankfully the job didn't last more than six months and the Organization had had enough evidences to shut the operation down. 

It was a cold, crisp winter day. The wind was bracing and calming, the garden staff tending the gardens, little inconsequential noises that made up the house. Most of the staff would be carrying guns under their clothing, Semi's or Uzis. Most probably ones he's provided. 

It would be terribly ironic if he'd be killed on one of them. 

He dropped the cigarette and ground it out with his foot. Someone would come and remove it, someone who would just as calmly eliminate him if ordered to do so. And the odd thing was, he didn't really care.

The door opened behind him and Mr. Hakim stepped up to him, "Rivaelle. We're having coffee in the library, why don't you come and join us? Meet the others? We're just waiting for the translator to show up."

Rivaelle took one last look on the beautifully crisp morning before following Hakim into the house.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they meet! *giggles into oblivion*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit put out while finishing this, because I know the meaning of this perfect word, but I just cant remember what that word is! graaawrr
> 
> Uh.
> 
> Chapter Served.

Eren had far too much time in his hands from the long ride in the Limo, he was now doubting his rash decision. But, he really needed the money. Reasoning with his thoughts seems to be a good occupation for him as he forgot to bring a bring a book in his hasty departure. The drive took on forever and he haven't even seen the driver's face, the glass between him and the driver stayed up and no communication or even reassurance was uttered in the long silence.

There was a mini bar, and Eren was contemplating to drink a shot versus how early in the morning it was and he only had coffee for breakfast. The urge to drink his nerves away won out, and he poured himself a shot knocking it back immediately. He grimaced as the drink went down smoothly and scoured his insides. He tapped his fingers to the empty glass thinking of something else than his rash decision to cover for Jean.

He automatically unbuttoned the very top of his red shirt, loosening his tie just a bit so. Jean insisted on dressing him up before leaving, so he ended up in one of Jean's red long sleeved shirt, it fitted nicely, the shoulders exactly showing his build, but the sleeves was too long so they solved the problem by folding it up to his forearms. Jean found his form fitting dark blue waistcoat and threw an off white tie in the mix. He wore one of Jean's deep black slacks and he was carefully sitting on it as it was just a bit tight to his butt. Jean whistled when he noticed that, and he regretted the decision of agreeing to change his clothes.

And he was nervous for nothing, they aren't going to look at how he dresses. They wanted an interpreter not a fashion model, and if there's one thing Eren knows then it's Languages. He would just do his job, pretend that he was enthusiastic and at ease being there, and everything comes out okay.

Three or four nights after, he'd be finished and Jean will owe him big time. And it might not be the sex and violence he was playfully hoping for, but at least it was a change from his boring and monotonous job. And who knows, maybe he might caught the eye of one of the boring businessmen handsome assistant and get a number out of it.

The Chateau has a lot more security than Fort Knox, Eren thought half an hour later as they went through a series of gates, armed security personnel and guard dogs. He imagined businessmen like to flaunt how important they are, but this security looks like it's making it hard for people to come _inside_. How much more tight the security will be if you want to _leave_.

A bolt of unease slid down his stomach and it was not the first time he cursed Jean that he dumped him in this situation.

The limo finally pulled up to the Chateau's front steps just as he managed to push his nerves away and pull up a professional smile. Eren managed to exit the limo without incident and saw that a man was waiting for him at the front steps. He was tall, old, and dressed better than the average Frenchman. He was clearly a Mr. Hakim as the nuances in the ethnicity can be seen, Eren gave a bright smile and stepped forward to offer a hand.

“ _Monsieur_ Hakim?”

The man nodded and shook his hand, “You must be Mister Jaeger, the replacement for Mister Kirstein? I only just found out you were coming. If I had found out sooner, I would have saved you the trip.”

“Saved a trip? You don't need a translator anymore?” Eren felt both relief and disappointment, but he's not looking forward to hours and hours of silence again to his trip back. And he's even more reluctant to part with the promise of money Jean mentioned.

“We were a smaller group than expected, and I think we could manage to understand each other without outside help.”

Eren was loosing ground fast, but they were talking in English so he promptly switched over to French to try and change the man's mind.

“If you want to _monsieur_ , but I'm sure I can be very useful. I have nothing on my schedule for this week so I'd be happy to stay and help.”

Mr. Hakim opened his mouth to reply but the door behind him opened.

Eren bit the inside of his cheek to stifle a gasp, as a sharply dressed gentleman stepped out of the door and addressed Mr. Hakim, barely sparing him a glance. It wasn't the timely arrival of a distraction that earned his hidden reaction. The man was fit, elegantly tapered to his equally elegant clothes, but it was the eyes that earned his reaction, it was sharp, steely and cold.  _Intense_ is an apt word. It was barely directed at him but it was like a shot of adrenaline to his nerves. 

Now, that voice. That voice is like the second coming of a higher being.

"Hakim, the others are impatient to start. Is this the translator? We should get inside." That voice was low, sensual and very self assured. The English was tinged with an inflection of French and something else.

The man didn't wait for Mr. Hakim's response but slipped inside the door again, clearly expecting them to follow.

Mr. Hakim grumbled under his breath and face Eren again giving him a polite smile. "I suppose we could use your services. It would be a shame for you to make such a long trip for nothing."

Eren has to mentally shake himself to properly respond to Mr. Hakim. The mystery man had just saved his 'golden opportunity' with just a few words. He'd have to see if he could thank the man. Or more.

“Yes, long trip. I think the driver got lost, a few times I think we were going in circles. He could really use a map.”

Mr. Hakim smiled tightly at that, “I will see what I can do. _Monseiur_ Jaeger, in the mean time I'll let the servants take care of your belongings and come with me to meet the guest you'll be translating for. I'm sure the presence of a refreshing young man such as you can only make our work go more smoothly.”

Eren resisted the urge to cringe as the French good manners his host was trying to project fell short and unfitting for Mr. Hakim. Eren instead gave him a public polite smile reserved for old men and invalids and tried a murmured “Thank you,”

There were eight people gathered in the lavish sun room. He would have loved to appreciate the floor to ceiling windows but Mr. Hakim was already introducing him. There were two women, one of a- distinguished age,  _Madame_ Lambert, the other was younger, maybe on her early thirties, a little too beautiful, a little too vivacious to be considered as a businesswoman. There was a Mr. Otomi, an elderly Japanese who fortunately speaks English, with his assistant Tanka-san. _Signor_ Ricetti a vain middle aged man gauchely dressed, whose handsome young assistant was undoubtedly his lover as well and a Baron von Rutter. To be expected they were all intensely dry and boring, no one seemed to spark his interest, all except...

Except for him. His mystery man, he quickly lowered his eyes when he was reintroduced, trying to hide his interest. Normally, he didn't like men in suits. He didn't like businessmen. They were usually boring and intensely concerned about acquiring money. He decided that it was just his rotten luck that the only man he seemed interested in here is a businessman himself. 

So that makes,  _Madame_ Lambert,  _Signor_ Ricetti, Baron and Baroness von Rutter, Otomi and Leroux.

Rivaelle Leroux,  _Rivaelle._  So it's really irrational for him to want to pout, when the guy seemed supremely uninterested in him as he acknowledged the introduction.  _I'm not interested in businessmen. I'm not!_ The man nodded and turned away from him, clearly dismissing him from his mind.

Irrational, really irrational to be disappointed by that dismissal. Sure, he was good looking and he freaking knows it by the way he smiles sensually and the way he moves so self assuredly. He's not the only one in France with that smooth cadence. So his eyes are gorgeous too, storm gray and opaque. Nothing remarkable.  _Intense._  Was the word provided by his traitorous brain. He had a dark hair cut in a very militaristic fashion, the undercut seems so freshly cut that he suspects it's being buzzed every morning, it just makes him want to run his fingertips to it and feel the texture for himself.

He purposely turned his gaze away before hunger builds that is entirely not focused on just dinner. As he turned away, he heard snippets about him in Italian from  _Signor_ Ricetti.

"What is he doing here? It was supposed to be that dung brained Kirstein. How do we know we could trust him? He may not be as unobservant as the other. Get rid of him Hakim." Ricetti demanded furiously.

" _Signor_ Ricetti, it's impolite to speak Italian in front of someone who doesn't understand it." Hakim said in a disapproving English. "You don't speak Italian do you  _mon chéri_?" _  
_

"Only French and English," Eren said, trying to bury his misgivings in a sheepish expression. He didn't know why he lied but Mr. Hakim already made him nervous, the animosity in Ricetti didn't help matters.

"I still think it's a risk, what do you think Lambert? Leroux? Should we send him away?" Ricetti was still not pacified and clearly speaking in Italian. Eren kept his expression confused. 

"No need for that Ricetti," _Madame_ Lambert said in perfect Italian with a British accent. She then raised her coffee to sip, signaling her disposition. 

"Oh, I think he should stay," Rivaelle Leroux said slowly, his eyes gravitating to Eren.

"He's too pretty to send away. Besides what harm can he do? With that too innocent eyes and youthful face, he probably doesn't have the brains in between." His Italian was perfect, again tinged with his French and that something  _else_.

"I still say he's trouble" Ricetti said still blustered. 

"Well, you don't have to say it again." the Baron spoke up from his chair. He was a plump, white-haired, and looked to be very grandfatherly. With better clothes though. Some of Eren's misgivings lessened.

"Welcome to the Chateau, _Monseiur_ Jaeger, we're very gratefull you were able to fill in at the last moment." the Baron said in French.

Eren blinked and remembered that he was supposed to understand that language. " _Merci, Monsieur,_ I will try to do my best!" He replied trying to put it out brightly and cheery, a total airhead. 

"You'll do very fine," Mr. Hakim said "Though I'm very curious, Jaeger seemed to be a very non american name, though Kirstein told us you were american?" 

Eren started to sweat the metaphorical bullets. He tried to answer with as little lies as possible.

"My parents were German but they rooted in America early on. With no surviving parents back there, it didn't appeal to go visit back." There, that was an acceptable lie. Not going out saying that he doesn't know German but also not admitting that he knows it. 

Hakim nodded and continued, "Well, we've finished work for this afternoon. You can get settled to your room. Drinks is at seven, dinner at nine and I hope you will join us. We try not to discuss business after hours, but there are lapses and it would aid us if you can make yourself available."

"How available will he be?" Rivaelle said in German, his voice definitely held a smirk in them. "I might need a little recreation."

Eren is starting to think that his services are sincerely not needed in here. What with all the language being tossed about.

"Head out of the gutter Rivaelle! We don't need your escapades complicating matters. Men have a habit of confiding all sorts of things when they're between willing legs." Lambert laughingly chided him in a slightly awkward German. 

Eren carefully didn't react when Rivaelle moved to his line of view. He looked at him and his smile was slow, secretive and impossibly sexy, "My fiance told me I fuck in total silence." he said.

Eren hoped to god he didn't shudder when those eyes gave him a once over. He wasn't supposed to know what was being talked about. He tried to bring out his confused expression again. 

"Let's not put that to the test, after we're done here you can follow him back to Paris and screw his brains out for all I care. In the meantime, we have business to conclude." Hakim thankfully finished that topic. He switched back to English and addressed him again.

"I'm sorry for these conversation, _mon chéri_. As you can see only half of us understand the same language, and it gets very confusing. From now on we will only use English and French. Is that understood?"

Rivaelle kept his eyes on him, "Crystal clear, I can always wait." he said in his English.

"Wait for what,  _Monsieur?_ " Eren asked innocently, cursing his impulsiveness to flirt back. 

"Wait for late supper  _le miel_ ," Rivaelle said smoothly with a sharp smile. Suddenly, he had taken his hand and brushed his lips to it, it was neither the polite or meaningless manners the French do. His eyes told it so,  _Intense._ He couldn't stop himself envisioning those eyes, above him devouring him in-.

Rivaelle dropped his hand before any of those can register and he could pull away. 

“I'm certain you're hungry, _mon cheri,_ a servant will bring you to your room with a tray. If you're interested in exploring the grounds, just ask and one of the gardeners can take you to a tour. It's a bit cold for swimming, but there is a heated pool.” Hakim interrupted.

Eren thought about that and murmured that he didn't think he brought clothes to wear for swimming.

“You can always go without  _le miel._ ” Rivaelle said in silken tones.

It confused Eren to no end, the guy barely seem to acknowledge him with his introduction earlier, but was now turning on his full charm on him. Maybe he decided Eren was easy because he was Americanized apparently.

No. He's gonna stomp this growing fascination out. 

"Then it's definitely too cold for a swim! I'll just have a walk if I feel the need for exercise." Eren announced cheerfully.

"You must be careful,  _Monsieur_ Jaeger. It's hunting season, and there's no telling where a stray bullet might come from. Not to mention the guard dogs that roam the property at night, they're quite merciless. If you want to go for a walk, make sure you have company. You wouldn't want to wander someplace... unsafe." Ricetti said in low grave tones.

Immediately the ball of unease Eren was feeling came back full force. It sounded so much like a threat, or a warning or a bit of both. If he was anymore smarter he should turn around and get home.

Or maybe he was just imagining things? It's just his imagination compensating for the sex and violence, he reminded himself of his foolish wish. Just looking at Rivaelle filled out his quota for sex.  

"I'll be careful not to wander around." Eren said carefully. He was shown out by a servant and he knew Rivaelle was watching him as the door closed behind him. It took all his will power not to glance back at him. And he reminded himself that he wasn't supposed to know about his 'escapades' nor that he was engaged. It doesn't matter.  _It doesn't_. Rivaelle was just probably giving an obligatory flirt to the newest face in the group.

He's sure Rivaelle's type runs to models, stylish and refined, those that can match his sensuality. Paris helped a lot for his sensuality and devil may care attitude but it's far from being attractive. Who would like a dusty book translator if you can have anything else. Eren sighed and tried not to feel so desolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, maybe I just love breaking my expectations but I wrote over 2kwords vs the 1k plus I was planning.  
> Meh. whatevs.  
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> how about some r&r?
> 
> As always  
> x
> 
> I might be butchering french endearments but i really wanna use le miel so sue me >:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split the interchanging POv's so now it's uh. Levi's turn.
> 
> Aaaand 
> 
> Chapter served.

Someone made a very grave mistake in sending that kid in, he was very far from being an established operative to be able to work in such an intense situation. Rivaelle knew it the very second he realized that the kid understood every language spoken in that room. Even though he tried to hide it behind a confused expression, he wasn't very good at it.

The most troubling assumption would be if the boy is here for him. As far as he knows, no one is questioning his identity here. But that shouldn't make him complacent. The part he plays to this mission: a certified player, is the perfect catch for this fresh and prime specimen. If he went for the brunette, he'd be playing true to his form.

But he was dangerously innocent. That moment he looked in his turquoise eyes, he'd read everything. Nervousness, shyness, the unabashed sexual attraction. That boy is still too inept for this kind of job. But then again that too could be a trick, the bright and slightly shy demeanor can be all part of an act as a cover.

Now the question is, who is he working for? And who is his target? Is he there to eliminate one of the others? Is he there to gather information? The brunette might have come for him, is the Organization checking up on him? He hadn't bothered to hide the fact that he's weary beyond belief of playing his part in this long long long mission. Life or death doesn't bother him anymore than when he was younger in the service of the Organization. He'd be killed sooner or later, he knows that. Once the Organization has no more use for you, you don't get a retirement package. Eren Jaeger with his bright eyes and innocent smile might just be the one to do it. 

But, would he let him? Probably not yet. He feels burnt out, hallowed and empty, but he's not one to go without a fight.

On his briefing, this mission seemed so simple. The ring leader of an illegal arms dealer, Remarque was blown up by a rigged car bomb last month, the work of the covert anti terrorist organization known by very few as the Organization. But in fact, it was not the work of the Organization. Remarque, a very ambitious businessman motivated by his greed for profit and power has to be kept under tabs and in the influence of the Organization so as they could know the information of who was shipping to where and what and they could make a pragmatic choice as to when to interfere. A shipment of high powered machine guns to certain countries might lead to civilian death, but the greater good must be considered, and those poor countries must be controlled by the superpowered. Or so his boss, Nile Dok, had told him.

But of course Rivaelle knows why, those countries has resources that could be valuable to the Organization and it's powerful, private backers.

It has been his job to keep tabs on the arms dealers and to pose as one of them. But Remarque's assassination changed all of that. Now that no one is in charge, Hakim, the next big player in the arms cartel, set up a meeting to redivide the territories and to choose a new leader. And there is the problem, Remarque had controlled most weapon shipment coming to powerful countries. Those left wanted a fair share of those lucrative profits. Everyone of them are targets of each other. 

One or the other members of the cartel must have taken the hit to Remarque, but so far, the Organization had been unable to discern who had actually done it. Logic suggests that it was the work of Baron von Rutter. Beneath the jovial and grandfatherly disposition is an impatient man and he'd made his fortune by bullying more that finesse. Not to mention his equally brutal young wife, Monique.

One of Rivaelle's fellow operatives had put a money on Mr. Otomi, the reserved elderly Yakuza Boss. Ricetti was a good possibility too with his extensive Mafia connections. And one could never underestimate Madame Lambert's politically backed connections. But Rivaelle is banking on the last of their little group to arrive. Christos, on the surface looks to be a minor player, pretty low-key. But Rivaelle is paid to be a skeptic, and in the eleven months he'd lived as Rivaelle Leroux, he'd learned that Christos was the most dangerous of them all as he has a penchant for being overly thorough. Like the hit for Remarque, a car bomb that exploded along with his wife, daughter, and three young grandchildren. 

Nile has taken his word and set the assignment, Hakim was to die-no matter who was responsible for the hit as the hit on Remarque couldn't have been accomplished without his assistance. And if Christos was chosen to lead the cartel, he too must die. The others are manageable by the Organization. 

Maybe Christos won't get chosen and Rivaelle can then fade into the obscurity of another name and another mission on some other continent. Not that it matters, they all looks the same, good guys, bad guys, it's all interchangeable and gray.

One thing is certain, he won't be able to do a damn thing if the innocent little brat stuck a knife between his ribs.

It was not as if he was alone here. Ricetti's young male lover is Jensen, a young British operative who told his wife he's a pharmaceutical sales rep that needed to travel a lot. Rivaelle learned early on not to trust anyone, even his co-workers. It was always possible that Nile decided that he himself is disposable. Jensen could take him out if he was ordered to and he'd have more chance of a success than Eren Jaeger.

The kid was either there for him or for one of the others. Maybe to gather information or maybe to dispose of an unwanted player. Just one word to the others and the brunette could be disposed of. That seems to be the safest route.

But Rivaelle wasn't lured to this career by it's safety. Oh no.

And he just have the perfect opportunity to fish for more information. With a smirk to himself he busied himself on his room to dress for dinner.

 

\---

 

He was waiting outside his door, blowing a smoke out the window to pass the time, when the door opened, Rivaelle saw the hastily covered surprised expression on the kid's face. He carefully slid his eyes up and down on the young man and was immediately drawn to the emerald green tie he was sporting that contrasted nicely with his completely black outfit. The jacket cut nicely to the boy's lean frame and he has to pull his eyes up again to meet the equally emerald eyes of one Eren Jaeger. 

Giving in to a slow smirk, Rivaelle pointedly glanced at his watch, "Cutting it a bit close to dinner aren't we  _Monsieur_ Jaeger?" He said in French.

He must admit, Jaeger looked so deliciously confused, scared and attracted at the same time. If that is all an act it was very very good. 

"You were waiting for me?" The tone was forced to sound brightly and the smile that fell from those lips looks like it was pasted on. The fingers on the door knob hesitated before closing the door behind him. 

"Of course, my room is just down the hall. We're the only ones on this wings of the house, and I wouldn't want you to get lost and stumble to any place you shouldn't be." Rivaelle gave a wolfish smirk and offered his arm. 

The kid's eyes immediately became guarded, "I remember where the rooms are."

"I'm sure you've lived in France long enough to know that French men like to think themselves as charming and gallant. It's hard wired into us, you'll find me shadowing you when you least expect it, offering to bring you coffee or a cigarette."

Eren looked straight to his eyes, trying to look for something, there was confusion in his stare and Rivaelle doesn't know where that came from.

"I don't smoke," the brunette said, expression brightening giving a coy smile "and how do you know I've lived in France for a long time?"

"Your accent, no one speaks that well if they haven't lived here for at least a year."

"Two actually."

Rivaelle gave a small smirk and offered his arm again. 

"I don't need anyone to be charming and gallant, I'm here to do a job." Eren took his arm but still gave him an uneasy look.

Rivaelle has now some inkling who the kid is here for but he needed to make sure. "So you are" He murmured lowly, all smoky and sensual "But that doesn't mean that you can't enjoy yourself while you do it."

" _Monsieur_ Leroux..."

"Rivaelle, and I will call you Eren. I've never known anyone named Eren." He led the brunette down to the library where they will convene to start dinner. They stopped just outside the door.

"Rivaelle, I really don't think this is a good idea." 

"You are involved with someone? I can assure you that what happens here, stays here. There's no reason why we can't enjoy ourselves." 

Eren opened his mouth to further argue but Rivaelle didn't give him a chance. "I'm very attracted to you, you know." He lowered his eyes and gave a very charming smile. And before the brunette can react, he pushed him to the wall and kissed him. 

Rivaelle very nearly gave in to instinct and ravished him the moment he felt those soft lips pressing insistently against his. Instead he gave feather light kisses, hands tracing to his waist and squeezing the brunette's hips pulling closer.

Those emerald eyes slid shut and gave into him. Rivaelle watched through half lidded eyes as he slowly moved his hand upwards lightly tracing, curving inside the jacket and then up to cup that innocent face. Those eyes snapped back open, and the hands that were helplessly clutching his arms pushed him away.

Rivaelle gave an amused smile as he easily stepped back from the brunette.

“No? I was having the impression that the attraction is very mutual.” he said.

“ _M-Monseiur_ Leroux, you're a very attractive man really. But I don't like to be toyed with, You're playing some game and I'm sorry, attractive or not, I'm not up for that.”

Rivaelle carefully controlled his expression to avoid giving anything. Had he been found out? He was carefully evaluating what the kid's reactions to him will be.

“Game?”

“I don't know what's going on, or what you want to accomplish, but I don't believe you've suddenly developed overwhelming passion for me.”

Rivaelle smiled dangerously after hearing that and reached for Eren again, “Then I'll have to work harder to convince you.”

Just then the door to the drawing room opened and Hakim glared out at them. Rivaelle just cassually stepped back slowly making a show of disentangling from Eren.

“ _Monsieur_ Jaeger, we wondered where you were, it's well past seven.”

Eren was still staring at him trying to break the spell, “I was lost, _Monsier_ Leroux escorted me.” The brunette chanced a glance to Hakim and he grimaced.

“That's unfortunate. Leroux, the baron is looking for you, and while on that matter, please behave yourself.”

Rivaelle smirked and gave a small bow, “ _Bien sûr,_ ” He gave one last parting glance to Eren and entered the drawing room.

He was immediately drawn into conversation by the Baron and Baronnes. It was light and didn't contain anything about business so he tuned them out.

Now, he's sure that the kid is not there for him. If he was, he wouldn't have been so quick to reject him outright. Even a mediocre operative would know that sleeping with the enemy is the best way to gather information, as most men were at their most vulnerable when they were fucking. But then he wasn't most men anyway and he would only learn what he want the kid to learn if it ever came to that. And it wouldn't come to that as Eren didn't take the bait he dangled infront of him.

Which only means the innocent little brat is after someone else. Normally that wouldn't matter to him, he has a job to do and whoever Eren was there to watch would have to take care of himself.

But he had been working in this operation for too long, and he wouldn't want an inexperienced operative jeopardizing his cover or mission.

The Baroness slid a hand to his arms, she obviously had said something that he had to respond to and it didn't take him long to figure out what it was. The Baron was retreating back to the other members of the group. Monique von Rutter, smiled mischiveosly at him and tugged at him to exit at the gardens. He was about to slip out the door when he met the eyes of Eren Jaeger.

Rivaelle lifted one shoulder as if to shrug, to complete his ruse earlier. _You refused_ _, might as well_. He was rewarded by a spark of irritation into those eyes before the door closed completely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gfd 
> 
> i found my old cd of anno.. and well. there goes my days. fortunately there was power outage and i was able to turn my attention here. (it's been so long since the last time i've handwritten a story) so. there.  
> i'm kind of hesitating and just redoing the cast to fit snk chars. :/
> 
> thank you for reading.  
> comments and kudos helps :p


End file.
